The present invention relates to an encapsulated, compressed-gas-insulated, high-voltage switching installation.
In the high voltage switching installation described in "Siemens Review", XLIII (1976) No. 5, pages 204 to 209, a tubular pressure vessel of electrically conductive material houses a circuit breaker having interrupter units disposed along a horizontal axis. The pressure vessel is located below other pressure vessels for the bus system. One end wall of the pressure vessel is formed by a base plate which can be withdrawn from the pressure vessel on rollers. The interrupter units are connected to the base plate on the side thereof facing the interior of the pressure vessel and are detachably connected to adjoining conductors. The outside of the base plate supports parts of the circuit breaker drive. The base plate is formed by the mounting plate for the circuit breaker drive housing in which is disposed a reversing drive for transmitting the motion of the piston in a vertically-disposed hydraulic cylinder to the switch contact of the interrupter units. The hydraulic cylinder is located below the drive housing and is connected thereto. The associated control unit is mounted on a separate movable platform and can be connected to the hydraulic units of the drive and to the circuit breaker housing via pipes and electric control lines. The drive energy for the circuit breaker is supplied by a hydraulic accumulator which is permanently installed under the circuit breaker. If inspection and servicing of the interrupter units of the circuit breaker are necessary, the oil pressure must be lowered, the connections leading to the control unit must be disconnected and the control unit must be removed. Only then can the drive housing and the interrupter units which from a structural unit be withdrawn from the pressure vessel of the circuit breaker after first opening screw connections to the bus systems. The structural unit is withdrawn on rollers fastened laterally to the base plate which roll on respective rails which are fastened laterally to the pressure vessel and extend horizontally beyond the pressure vessel to from a support frame for the structural unit. The interrupter units remain on the support frame after they have been pulled out and are readily accessible. However, the circuit breaker is not mechanically operable and loses its ability to extinguish arcs when the connection between the hydraulic accumulator/hydraulic cylinder, and the control unit of the drive has been opened.